Claiming a Lover Vol 1
by brown phantom
Summary: Naruto and Hinata get a chance to discuss their feelings after the Pain battle in private. Lemon for all the Naruhina fans out there, written at a friend's request.


Naruto Uzumaki, the great hero of Konohagakure in more than one way, was spending one cloudless night outdoors staring into space on his back. If it wasn't for the orange clothes and lack of clouds, you might have thought he was Shikamaru instead. Nope, this was the hyperactive knucklehead ninja, not the brilliant but lazy one. He wasn't outside at night for any particular reason other than the rebuilding of Konoha was going slower than expected and his house was probably among the last places to be rebuilt. Yamato wanted to work on that sooner with his wooden building jutsu, but he had other priorities first. Ninjas could handle themselves, civilians couldn't.

Naruto didn't mind too much. He had gotten used to sleeping outside during all those years with Jiraiya, and the times he had been forced out of the orphanage with nowhere to go. The only thing that bothered him was the quiet and loneliness. 'Well, at least I can take care of one of those.' Naruto thought as he got out a radio to hear something. When he lived alone, going to sleep with music on made him feel less alone, and it was a habit he never really outgrew.

After awhile the sound of music coming from the woods attracted someone, someone who wanted to see Naruto desperately. Naruto turned when he heard footsteps and saw none other than Hinata Hyuga, the girl he had wanted to see since the fight with Pain. Sadly rebuilding the city, helping the injured, and trying to save Sasuke's sorry ass from the Raikage got in the way. Looks like now they finally had their chance.

"Hi Hinata-chan. What brings you here?" Naruto greeted her sitting up with one of his friendly grins.

"H-hello Naruto-kun. I-I was just wondering... what are y-you doing out here, all by yourself?" The shy stutterer asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Got no where else to go. Besides, it's peaceful our here."

Hinata quickly scanned the area. "Sure looks like it. Am I... am I bothering you?"

"Not at all. Actually I was hoping to talk to you about something."

Hinata blushed a little at the notion that Naruto wanted her company for something. "O-OK. What did you want to talk about?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"Well, about what you said to me as I was fighting that Pain guy." Naruto answered, trying to hide his own nervousness.

Hinata blushed more and tapped her fingers together. "Oh, that. Well, I... umm... I..." She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say.

"Did you really mean it?" Naruto asked, desperate for an answer.

It took a moment for the Hyuga girl to summon up all her courage right then. After a deep inhale and an repeated internal mantra of 'I will say this right' she made herself talk. "Yes I did. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." She finished with a cute grin, which got wider when the blonde pulled her into a hug. She blushed but didn't faint.

"And here I thought I would have to be the first of us to say that." Naruto told her. He pulled away to look into her pearly lavender eyes. "I love you too, Hinata-chan." He then kissed her, which she more than happily returned.

Nobody in Konoha would have expected it, but Naruto and Hinata had been an item since before he left with Jiraiya. It started when he saw her dance at the waterfall all those years ago. He acted ignorant, but he knew the whole time it had been her. How many other girls were in the area that night, with that hairstyle or figure? When they were alone after their return from the mission, Naruto asked her out to get to know her better and she accepted. They hid their relationship because of her family and the Naruto-haters for years. Now that didn't seem like an obstacle anymore.

As they kissed, the song changed on the radio to some kind of love song. They felt it was kind of ironic but appropriate. When they stopped Hinata leaned into him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, I-I asked my father about you. He... he said that now he approves of you completely and even most of the Hyuga clan council members do too."

"Great. Now we don't have to hide from them." Naruto happily said, rubbing her back alittle. Without trying to, one of his hands went too low and massaged her rear end. He was shocked and hoped she wouldn't be upset, but she just hummed contently. Still, he moved his hand back onto her back.

"Why'd you stop?" Hinata playfully asked as she shifted her hips to better fit onto his lap. She could feel his member start to twitch and she got excited. During all those years they were apart and could only contact each other thru letters, her thoughts on the whiskered blonde usually took on a more mature nature. And she had longed for the day when she could make them reality. "You don't know how long I've wanted that."

"What? This?" Naruto toyed with her and put his hand back on her rear, earning another pleased moan.

"That and so much more." She replied as her own hands snaked into his jacket to feel his body.

"Wow, is my shy little weirdo horny for some reason?" Naruto whispered sensually into her ear, feeling a little turned on himself.

"Believe it." She answered, earning a chuckle from them both. "The villagers don't hate you anymore so I'm not in danger. My family likes you and wants you to be their allie. We can now be together in public without fear. With all the tension gone, of course I'm horny." Naruto was amazed at how her stutter always vanished lately when they discussed themselves being together. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I guess I can't leave you hanging, can I?" Naruto playfully asked.

Hinata started rubbing herself more into him, excited by the closeness of their hips and the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chiseled chest. She got even more excited and anxious when she felt him stiffen against her, making her get wet. "Please take me, Naru-kun. I've never needed you more."

"You sure about that?" The jinchuuriki asked the heiress.

"Absolutely. I need to claim what's mine before any of the other girls try and beat me to it." Hinata claimed. After the fight with Pain Naruto had acquired his own little fanclub, which was much bigger than the original one consisting of Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon,and Hinata. And Hinata wasn't going to chance some kunoichi thinking that the blonde whiskered boy was free for the taking. He was hers and hers alone, believe it.

"Can't have that, now can we?" Naruto said more than asked as he laid her down on the ground and started kissing her neck. Hopefully her hitai-ate would hide any hickey. She moaned and began loosening his pants and belt, desperate for his hidden kunai. His own hands removed her jacket to reveal her shirt and well-developed bosom. They parted for a bit and leaned up to remove the rest of their clothes, and both made sure the other saw their actions. Hinata blushed when Naruto was in just his boxers and she was in her bra and panties. Despite her boldness, she instinctively tried to cover herself. Naruto snickered, but not mockingly. "Is my little vixen suddenly afraid?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Hinata responded and relaxed. Naruto leaned in again for some more steamy kissing and began to unclasp her bra, suddenly grateful Jiraiya made sure to give him sex ed along with ninja training. Hinata didn't know whether to remove her underwear or Naruto's first, but her desire to see him without the byakugan for once made the decision for her. Once she saw him she gasped and couldn't close her mouth for two full minutes. She knew he was larger than normal, but in the flesh seemed better detailed than with the byakugan. 'That's no kunai! That's a freaking katana! Jackpot!'

Naruto was equally pleased when he saw her unbound breasts. They were gigantic compared to the time he saw them by the waterfall. To toy with her, he used one finger to trace the sides of both of them, making her shiver. Wanting more, Hinata grabbed his hands and planted them both firmly on her chest, erect nipples poking his palms. "Try and keep them there. Don't take them off." She told him as she removed her panties while wiggling her hips.

"As you wish." He said before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She did the same to him and laid back on the ground, the cool grass almost chilling her bare back. Feeling his 'katana' against her 'sheath' made her whole body warm up again almost instantly. "I love you, Pearl."

"I love you, Whiskers." She replied as he began to enter her. She could have used chakra relaxation techniques to ease the pain of her first time, but she considered that the wimps way of handling things. The first time was magical and the pain was part of the experience, and she already knew Naruto was going to be gentle with her. She would find pleasure in the act no matter what the ache might be like.

Naruto went in and out carefully without ever removing himself completely. Her body stretched effortlessly on its own to accommodate him, instead of the forced behavior he believed would happen the first time. It was like literally every fiber of Hinata's being cherished and welcomed him. Naruto still had a hard time believing in destiny, but if it was true, then surely Hinata Hyuga was destined to be his. He reached her hymen, and was a little surprised that despite her ninja training and lifestyle it was still intact. For at least a little bit longer that is. Naruto kissed her again and pushed thru the virginal layer, making Hinata moan in pain for the first time.

He went still so she could get thru it. When she smiled he continued thrusting and she moved her hips with him. His hands began to massage and grip her breasts, never once letting the mounds go. Both ninja were on Cloud 10, since cloud 9 couldn't possibly be this pleasurable. This was Garden of Eden and Shangrala put together in terms of paradise. Hinata would have to make a sacrifice in Jiraiya's honor for teaching Naruto how to be such a talented lover, or maybe the Kyuubi for any part it might have played in enhacing him. Naruto's thrusting almost had her thinking she might have two g-spots.

Naruto himself suddenly understood why Jiraiya and Kakashi were so into adult relationships. If the act was more intoxicating than sake laced with ecstasy and that was _before _orgasming for him, then no wonder some people took such an interest in it. Still, there was no reason to be so open about it, like the two aforementioned perverts were. This was meant to be private and between lovers.

Naruto decided to slow down so as not to rush and end it so soon. He had no idea how much time had passed or what song was playing on the radio now, or if it was even on, but he was going to make it last. Hinata didn't like it slowing down and picked up the speed of her own thrusts. Both were close to cumming, and the Hyuga girl really wanted to experience what it felt like when her fingers weren't the stimulus. "Please, Naruto. Faster! Harder!"

Not one to deny her, the one person who noticed him all along, Naruto added more force to his pleasurable pounding of her pelvis. Before long, both climaxed and saw so many stars in their eyes you could probably make a constellation or two out of them. When they were able to see and breathe coherently they stared into the eyes of the other and gave each other a grateful, loving kiss.

"That was... well... I don't think any words exist for it." Hinata said, stroking her lovers blonde hair.

Naruto rolled off her but made sure his hands and member stayed in place, so she rolled on top of him. "How about 'perfect'?"

"Yeah. That one works."

Both relaxed and struggled to keep their eyes open. Before they fell asleep right there they both said 'I love you' again to the other. Hinata grabbed a blanket from Naruto's pack and put it over them both and turned off the radio before Naruto kissed her forehead.

'I'm so glad she's mine. Nobody can keep us apart now.'

'I'm so glad he's mine. Thank you Kami for making the other girls so blind.'

Meanwhile, two witnesses were smiling. One was a fox with too many tails and the other was the spirit of a white-haired old man. Both thought the same thing: 'Well done, kid. Well done.'


End file.
